Hide and Seek
by GoldenParchment150
Summary: Well, it's like my own version of DH. I'm no JK Rowling ok? Just want to share how addicted I am to Harry Potter. lol. READ THE PROLOGUE. It's not much. Does not tell a lot of things about the plot of the story, but it's something. Hope you like it! :


**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"HARRY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU? HARRY!"<p>

The dark sky dominated the night and there was no moon to light the grounds. The light posts along the very quiet Privet Drive were as dim as an empty room. Hermione was standing by the doorway of the Dursleys' looking everywhere in the street for any sign of her best friend, the Boy Who Lived – Harry Potter.

It had been a period of five minutes since her and Ron apparated to Harry's room. Hedwig, the snowy owl, jumped and danced in joy upon seeing the two familiar faces, but Harry was nowhere to be found in the room. That worried Hermione so much.

She had a dream – a nightmare. She was lying on a stone floor covered with a warm and thick carpet of what seemed to be a hallway which by the looks did not certainly looked like Hogwarts. Indeed, its walls were decorated with huge static paintings. There were some Corinthian columns, smaller than the usual, decked with tiny gargoyles on every edge to add to the grandeur of the place even with the fact that it was almost entirely covered with darkness. Where she was, she had no idea.

Like an instinct, the first thing that she did was to reach for her pocket, and to her dismay, she did not had her wand with her. She knew right then that she was no longer safe. Out of a sudden, a loud piercing scream caused pain in her head. She had her hands on her ears but remained to frantically search around the room with her eyes as if some sort of creature would be bouncing off to her. She heard footsteps. It started with a faint sound but it was growing louder and louder. It was not good. It sounded like trouble or danger. She tried to shrug off the throbbing sound in her head and stood up on her feet then started running; to where, again, she had no idea. However, one thing was sure: she had to run – she had to run for her life. She could hear herself panting heavily as she kept up with her pace until she was trapped by a dead end. By dead end, it meant that there was a single door that probably opens to the unknown. She had a feeling something dangerous was already awaiting for her at the other side of the door but there was no other place to go so as to eagerly open it, she had to have some kind of reason to push her.

Although the cold breeze was hunting her, the beads of sweat on her cheeks were racing down towards her jaw down to her neck. She looked up and down, left and right, eventually, turned around to see Fenrir Greyback grinning at her. She gasped. There were only a few feet of distance between the two and she had no wand; it would be close to impossible to get away from this monster. Nevertheless, it was exactly what she needed – a push. She wasted no time in grabbing the knob and pushing herself into the next room. She stumbled on the floor and when she looked up, she had come eye-to-eye with a woman with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes. There was no mistaken, Hermione was _greeted _by the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione tried hard not to show fear on her facial expression as she stood up from the floor.

"Boo."

Bellatrix let out a laugh.

Hermione could only silently gulp the lump in her throat.

"Come," Bella flicked her wand and Hermione's body automatically was pulled towards the witch in black robes despite the mental resistance of the struggling young witch. "Filthy. Little. Mudblood."

Bellatrix smirked while Hermione responded with a look that was a mix of fear and anger.

"I'll go straight to the point," the Death Eater started circling around Hermione, playing with Hermione's wavy hair with her wand. "Tell me where your friend is."

Hermione opened her mouth but hesitated for a while until a soft voice came out, more like of a whisper, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where is Harry Potter?"

Upon hearing Harry's name, Hermione did not even care to open her mouth to answer even though she knew perfectly well where Harry is – Number 4, Privet Drive at the Dursleys'.

"He is not in _that_ house where you usually _hide _him," Bellatrix spoke as if she was reading Hermione's mind.

Hermione tried to concentrate hard to empty her mind. She cannot let Bellatrix execute Legilimency on her. She cannot let herself be an instrument to the downfall of Harry Potter, her best friend.

"Tell me where he is. Now!"

Watching Bellatrix infuriate, Hermione could feel the clog building up in her air-pipe making it harder for her to breathe.

"WHERE IS HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione slightly jumped she could almost cry at the fact that Bellatrix had completely lost her patience. The smirk that she wore on her face a while ago was replaced by an anger expression. There was no doubt that the young witch was starting to be really scared, but she had to keep her guard up. She would not speak. She would protect Harry as long as she can – even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

"TELL ME!"

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by her long brown hair causing her to scream in pain.

"I see our guest is entertained, Bellatrix."

_That_ voice. Hermione has heard it before. She knew perfectly well who owns it. The hair at the back of her neck stood up in unison as she shivered at the sight of the man in an elegant robe which emphasized his nearly translucent skin. He was wearing a small smile under the flat nose that resembled that of a snake's. Hermione tried hard not to look at those pair of scarlet eyes. Normally, she would never be pleased to meet the Dark Lord himself, but thanks to his arrival, Bellatrix loosened her grip on Hermione's hair to bow down as a sign of respect to her master.

"My lord…"

Voldemort ignored his most faithful servant and walked closer and closer towards the youth witch with Nagini, his pet snake, crawling beside him.

"I believe you have some news that you can share with us, my dear."

Hermione remained silent.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is and you shall be rewarded."

She could feel Voldemort only inches away from her. She was trying all her might to fight the tears from crawling out of her eyes. The Dark Lord had spoken in the gentlest possible way but it was no way calming to the soul. Instead, it was the most terrifying of all, even more terrifying than that of Bellatrix's evil laugh.

As Voldemort could not wait any response from Hermione, he spoke again, "Let me make it easier for you. Remain at his side and you shall die, you mudblood."

Bellatrix, who was standing just behind her master, chuckled at the idea of killing someone.

"However, you can still save yourself," Voldemort smiled once more hoping to convince the young witch. "All you need to do, my dear, is to tell me where Harry Potter is."

This was it. There was no way out. Hermione balled her fists and courageously shook her head firmly.

The Dark Lord cannot help but be displeased. Nobody can do that to him. He shall always get everything he demands. To be rejected was never an option for him, especially not a rejection by a certain mudblood. It was an insult. Though he wanted to find Harry Potter as soon as possible, he would gladly kill _this_ mudblood first.

"Very well then," Voldemort turned around and started to walk away. "Bellatrix, she's all yours."

Hermione knew it. Bellatrix would kill her. May it be that she would be tortured by the _Cruciatus_ Curse but bottom line would always be her death. But she closed her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes for a very long time, and when she opened them expecting to see a flash of green light, she woke up to the sight of Ginny Weasley sleeping on the opposite bed. She was at the Burrow. That was the moment she remembered how it all started – she had had a dream, more like a nightmare.

Something inside had told her that Harry could be in danger so she rushed to wake up her other best friend, Ronald Weasley. Despite being the ever sleepy one, the red-head pulled a sweater on upon hearing the name "Harry" and the word "danger" in a sentence and eventually disapparated with Hermione.

Still standing by the doorway, Hermione glanced at her wrist watch which read 1:46. The Privet Drive neighborhood was obviously in a deep sleep as it had remained to be as still as the first time she had screamed for Harry's name, thus it would not be the nicest idea to go looking for Harry all around Little Whinging.

"Hermione."

Ron stood behind her.

"I looked everywhere, no sign of him."

He heard her let out a deep sigh.

"What do we do?"

She turned around to him.

"You know Harry should be here. Where do you think did he go?"

"I-I don't know," the red-head shrugged. "We should tell Mom and Dad."

"They're after him, Ron," Hermione was almost whispering.

"Voldemort. Of course. That's why we should tell the others, the Order."

"I mean, now. They're searching for him _right now_."

Ron could tell the worried look on her face. She was hugging herself whether because of the cold or simply a sign of protection; she was definitely scared of something. It was not a good sign. Hermione Granger was only afraid of a few things.

"Tell me what's going on, Hermione."

Hermione froze.

"How do you know that Harry's in trouble?"

At some point she realized that to say that she had been dreaming, a bad one specifically, that she had brought him all the way here because of that would not seem to be the perfect explanation. Having a nightmare with Bellatrix and Voldemort himself on it was never a good idea. Besides, she was, after all, a Muggle, and it could all just be a nightmare – a product of thoughts and imaginations and, in Hermione's case, a number of days of thinking about fears. However, she had cared so much about Harry that she had taken all these seriously. What if he was really in danger? She could not let anything bad happen to Harry Potter.

"I… I just know it."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Can you possibly be the know-it-all in every single thing, 'Mione?" Ron sure was also worried but he just would not buy that. "You are the clever one here. Come on, you can be more sensible than that."

"This is not the time for us to argue, Ron. _If_ Harry's-"

Ron cut her off, "If?"

Hermione sighed.

"Harry is not here when he's supposed to be. He could have ran away, but he would surely not leave Hedwig all alone here, he could have taken her with him. Do you honestly think that Harry would go shopping at this hour? Harry's missing, Ron!"

Ron stayed quiet for a long while letting the words sink in his mind. _Harry's missing. Harry's missing. Harry's missing._

"We have to go back to the Burrow!"

Hermione nodded, "Let's get Hedwig first."

Ron took Hermione's hand and apparated to Harry's room once again, grabbed Hedwig's cage then apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

><p>It's my first ever fanfiction.<br>So what do you guys think about it? Should I write about this story? :) Review now! and let me know...


End file.
